


Un Asunto Familiar

by LisaxParker



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Argentina, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Fluff, M/M, Omega Chile, Omega Paraguay, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaxParker/pseuds/LisaxParker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martín se queda con los niños un fin de semana. Daniel llega en el peor momento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Asunto Familiar

Martín se dijo que este fin de semana sería diferente. En verdad tendría tiempo de calidad con sus niños. No saldrían a lugares novedosos ni los sacaría a tomar helados, podían tomar el helado en la casa. Él solo quería un fin de semana familiar, con los niños todo el día, juguetear y ver televisión, ir a la plaza, quedarse mirando películas hasta tarde, comer palomitas y dormir los tres juntos. No dormían los tres juntos desde que eran cuatro los que solían compartir la cama y, después de todo, ¿hace cuánto no los veía ni podía abrazarlos? El viaje de Manuel se los quitó por un par de semanas, tiempo que le había mostrado cuán poco sentido tenía su vida sin sus nenes al lado. Podrían mirar Los Simpsons, que a Emma le gustaban tanto. 

Ese día, Martín puso la pizza sobre la mesa y la Emmita puso su plato primero. El alfa sonrió juguetonamente y recogió con la pequeña espátula uno de los trozos de pizza que ya estaban cortados. En verdad, a Martín no le gustaban mucho estas pizzas que uno pide y llegan no más, él hubiese preferido hacer una por su cuenta pero ¡se habían pasado la tarde viendo la tele y la hora de almuerzo la habían olvidado! Eran como las tres y media y los niños estaban acostumbrados a comer a las dos (esa era la hora en la que comían cuando Martín vivía con su omega y con sus niños). 

Cuando Martín dejó el trozo de pizza en el plato blanco de su hija, oyó que el timbre sonaba. Carlos lo miró con el ceño fruncido y él le devolvió la expresión. No recordaba haber llamado a nadie.

\- ¿Invitaste a alguien? –preguntó la Emma, a punto de sacarle un bocado a la pizza.

\- No… ¿quién podrá ser?

Martín se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta. Afuera, Daniel estaba esperándolo y le dio un beso amoroso en cuanto lo miró. Martín no pudo respondérselo y se quedó bien quieto debajo del umbral.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo acá? –le preguntó con ojos abiertísimos.

\- Vine a almorzar con vos, ¿algún problema? –respondió el omega.

\- Están mis hijos.

\- Oh. No lo sabía, dijiste que este fin de semana no venían.

\- Ya sé, pero hubo un cambio de planes.

\- Papá, ¿quién es?

\- Uhm, pasa.

\- ¡Hola!

Los niños se voltearon al oír la voz del hombre desconocido. La Emma frunció el ceño porque, ¿quién era ese hombre, que parecía sostenerse tanto sobre el hombro de su papá? Carlos, por su lado, le sonrió con discreción. Sentate, sentate, rápidamente acuñó Martín y cuando Daniel lo hizo, al lado de la Emma, que lo miró desconfiada, Martín le acomodó la silla.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- ¡Ah! Vos debes ser Emma, la hijita menor de Martín, ¿no? Sos muy linda. Tu papá habla todo el tiempo de vos y también de vos, ¿Carlos, verdad?

\- Sí, Carlos –respondió el niño. 

\- Yo me llamo Daniel, ahora nos vamos a ver más seguido. 

\- ¿Por qué? –preguntó la Emma.

\- Porque yo soy el novio de su papá y vengo a verlo muchos días.

\- ¡Daniel! –Martín no pudo detener las palabras que salieron de la boca de este omega y tuvo que soportar las miradas acusadoras y demandantes de sus hijos. Carlos y la Emma le veían con las cejas fruncidas y los labios apretados (bien graciosas se veían su pequeñas caritas) y él no sabía bien cómo explicarles aquello que Daniel había dejado salir con tanta simpleza. 

\- ¿No les has dicho nada? –susurró Daniel, dejando con lentitud la rebanada de pizza que había tomado desde la cajita. 

\- ¿Él es tu pololo? 

\- Emma, yo…

\- ¡Pero tú dijiste que no necesitabas otro omega!

\- Emma, hija, déjame explicarles…

\- Ya, igual no le pongan tanto color. Papá, debiste habernos contado antes pero bakán que estés pololeando, ¿cómo dijiste que te llamas? –Carlos le preguntó, después de darle una mascada a su trocito de pizza.

\- Daniel –comentó más contento.- Emma, tu hermano reaccionó muy bien, mirá, tu papá y yo somos novios pero eso no cambia nada, ¡no te pongas así!

\- ¡Ya empezó a mandar! –gruñó la niña con muecas- ¡Como la madrastra de la cenicienta! 

\- Emma, por favor. Daniel está siendo muy amable con vos. A ver, chicos, esto no es como… perdón por no hablarlo con ustedes antes, pero no encontré la oportunidad, y Daniel ahora solo apareció, yo en verdad no tenía planeado esto.

Martín recibió por respuesta el silencio de sus dos hijos. La Emma se cruzó de brazos, empujando el platito hacia adelante.

\- Yo creo que te olvidaste del papá –susurró, lentamente, y el alfa le vio con los ojos tristes.

\- Nadie se olvidó del papá… -quiso empezar pero la Emma volvió a sorprenderlo.

\- Yo creo que sí –dijo la niña y luego se puso de pie- Me duele la guatita –soltó antes de echarse a correr a su habitación. 

Carlos fijó sus ojos en Martín y Martín no pudo sostenerle la mirada. Lamentábase lo ocurrido y apoyó sus manos en la mesa, parándose de ahí. 

\- Andá a verla –dijo Daniel, entendiendo su acción. Martín sonrió y le besó el cabello antes de partir a estar con la Emma.

.  
.

\- Mi amorcito, ¿me dejás darte un abrazo? 

La Emma estaba acostada de guata en la cama, bien silenciosa y sin moverse demasiado. Era capaz de oír lo que su papá le decía pero no quería responderle nada.

\- ¿Te acordás que cuando eras chiquita la única manera de calmarte cuando llorabas era con un abrazo de tu papá? –Martín insistió, usando con su niña palabras delicadamente tiernas. 

Pero la Emma lo interpretó de otra manera.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo llorona? –lo increpó, ofendidísima. 

\- No, mi amor, me refiero a que sos mi princesa preciosa y que siempre lo vas a ser.

La Emma se incorporó lentamente sobre la cama hasta que estuvo mirándolo con fijeza, con esos ojitos de miel que eran iguales de los de Manuel. 

\- ¿Entonces por qué necesitas pololear? –preguntó, con un tonito tristísimo.

Martín suspiró, sentándose en la cama e intentando encontrar palabras que la Emma pudiera entender. 

\- Cuando ustedes se van y... y es de noche, tu papá quiere alguien para poder conversar, para poder compartir, para no estar solito –dijo en voz baja, un par de mechones rubios cubrían sus ojos claros.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no vuelves con el papá? Carlos y yo estaríamos felices. –abrazó la niña uno de los almohadones rosados de su cama.

\- Emma, tu papá y yo ya no nos llevábamos bien, pero eso no significa que yo te haya dejado de querer, o que siquiera haya dejado de querer a tu papá. –trató de hacerla razonar, pero la Emma parecía reacia a todo- Siempre voy a quererlo, es solo que él y yo ya no podíamos vivir juntos.

La chiquitita se quedó callada, mirando hacia abajo, a su pollerita corta y de mezclilla. 

\- ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad a Daniel? –pidió el alfa, juntando sus manos en una súplica sincera- Una, hacelo por mí.

\- No –la Emma respondió de inmediato.

Fue el turno de Martín de permanecer en silencio. La Emma miró a sus ojos verdes y abrió la boca. 

\- Papi –llamó- ¿me puedes dejar solita? 

Martín creyó entender que la niña necesitaría tiempo para procesar toda la información nueva que él de sopetón le entregaba. Asintió con la cabeza, dándole una sonrisa. Se puso de pie y atravesó el umbral de la habitación como con algo haciendo peso sobre sus hombros.

.  
.

\- ¿Cómo te fue? –preguntó Daniel inmediatamente vio a Martín bajar las escaleras y dirigirse hasta el comedor.

\- Mal –respondió no más- No quiere nada. Va a costarle entender. 

\- Perdón –se lamentó el omega, mirándolo fijamente- No debí de haber venido. Lo siento mucho, pero es que…

\- No, está bien –lo sorprendió Martín- Es mi culpa por no contarles antes. Tenía que decirles y no lo hice. No importa. 

Daniel asintió y se quedó mirando a Carlitos, que había estado en silencio observándolos.

\- Papá, a la Emma le va a costar entender, igual es chica todavía –dijo el niño.

\- Vos también sos un chico y lo entendiste muy bien –contestó el alfa.

\- No –Carlos espetó- Yo ya estoy grande. Tengo 12 años. 

\- Ah, es un jovencito ya –Daniel habló, con una sonrisa- Gracias por entender, Carlitos…

Carlos movió la mano en un ademán que quería decir ¡de qué! Y Martín y Daniel se sintieron muy felices por ello. 

.  
.

La Emma tomó su celular y marcó el número de Manuel, que se sabía de memoria. Mientras escuchaba los pitidos comenzó a jugar con su cabello rubio, pero apenas fueron tres y entonces la voz de su papá le llegó hasta los oídos, tranquilizándola tremendamente.

\- Hola papá… -empezó, despacito- Es que mi papá dejó de quererme. 

\- ¿Pero por qué dices eso? –Manuel la cuestionó- Eso no es verdad.

\- Es cierto y se olvidó de nosotros.

Allá por su casa, Manuel dejó de lado las pruebas que estaba revisando y se quitó los anteojos, prestándole plena atención a su hija.

\- ¿Dónde estás? –quiso saber.

\- Estoy en la casa del papá, me duele la guatita.

\- ¿Carlitos está contigo?

\- Sí, pero no quiero hablar con él, quiero hablar contigo, ¿puedes venir a buscarme? –pidió la niña, con una voz tan suavecita que Manuel supo que las cosas no andaban bien.

\- Obvio, voy al tiro. Espérame, ¿ya? No me demoro nada. 

\- Ya –dijo la Emma- Chao. Te quiero. 

.  
.

Martín se tensó un poquito al ver la cara del que solía ser su omega atravesar la puerta de su casa. En realidad, estaba nervioso porque tenía a los dos omegas que quería un montón reunidos. Habían quedado en que la Emma y Carlitos pasarían el fin de semana completo con él pero era sábado y Manuel se aparecía por ahí. 

\- Manuel, ¿qué haces acá? –preguntó extrañado.

\- La Emma me llamó para que la viniera a buscar, me la voy a llevar, a ella y a Carlitos.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Es nuestro fin de semana juntos, no podés hacerme esto. 

\- Perdona, pero la noté mal cuando habló conmigo. ¿Qué pasó? 

Martín se quedó callado y Manuel pudo mirar por encima de su hombro a un omega que no conocía y tuvo una idea vaga de lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero no pudo hacérselo saber, porque su hijo llegó a él bien rápido. Manuel le dio un abrazo y le dijo que fuera a arreglar sus cosas, que se iban.

\- ¿Pero no puede irse la Emma no más? Yo estoy bien aquí con el papá –rezongó Carlitos.

\- ¿En verdad quieres quedarte? –cuestionó Manuel. 

\- Sí. Lo hemos pasado bien.

\- ¿Puede quedarse….? –insinuó el omega.

\- ¡Por supuesto! –dijo Martín- 

\- Bueno, quédate, voy a ir a ver a la Emma entonces. ¿Dónde está su pieza? 

Martín lo guio por el pasillo hasta la escalera que daba al segundo piso, durante todo el recorrido, Manuel no fue capaz de quitar sus ojos de encima de Daniel.

.  
.

\- Ya, princesa, ¿por qué tienes esa cara? ¿Qué pasó? –fue lo primero que Manuel habló cuando entró a la pieza rosada de la Emma. La niña se bajó de la cama y corrió a enredarse en su cintura.

\- Es que mi papá dejó de querernos –dijo, con la cara enterrada en el vientre de Manuel.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso de tu papá? ¿Acaso… acaso tiene que ver con el hombre que está allá abajo?

\- Sí –mencionó- Mi papá se puso a pololear.

\- ¿Cómo que se puso a pololear? –la voz de Manuel salió en un tono más alto del que él hubiese pretendido pero es que se había sorprendido con la noticia. En verdad, esto era como una confirmación, porque algo se había imaginado en cuanto cruzó la puerta y miró a ese omega de ojos verdes y piel canela sentado en el living. 

\- Con él. Daniel se llama. No me gusta. 

Manuel acarició el cabello con onditas de la Emma, que era del mismo color que el de Martín.

\- Pero… tu papá está pololeando sí, pero eso no significa que él ha dejado de quererte –habló Manuel, con el tono más suave que pudo- Solamente tiene un nuevo novio. Él también tiene derecho a volver a hacer su vida y si se enamoró de nuevo ¡pues tenemos que estar felices por él!

\- ¡Pero…! –la Emma no encontró ninguna razón para contradecir a Manuel e hizo un pucherito, separándose del cuerpo de su papá.

\- Tienes que entender no más, Emma, y acostumbrarte. Una cosa es la vida privada de Martín y otra cosa son ustedes. Y de ti y de tu hermano, él nunca se va a olvidar.

La niña lo meditó instantes, volviendo a sentarse en la camita. Manuel se acomodó en ella también.

\- ¿Entonces mi papá no dejó de querernos?

\- ¡No! ¡Es que tú te pusiste celosa! –rio Manuel. La Emma infló los cachetitos- Yo entiendo, porque fue algo sorpresivo que nadie se esperaba. Pero tu papá no se olvidó de nadie.

\- ¿Y si me quiere menos?

\- ¿Cómo va a quererte menos? ¡Eso nunca va a pasar! Aunque tenga pololo, tu papá nunca se va a dejar de preocupar, además, ¡tú eres su regalona!

\- Yo no quiero que mi papá le dé cariño a ese señor, me cae mal. –dijo la niña, cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¡Ah! Eso es otra cosa entonces. No tiene nada de malo que te caiga mal, pero tu papá le tiene cariño. Aunque los dos estemos de acuerdo en que parece que no es muy simpático…

La Emma se echó a reír y Manuel la siguió, sonriendo con ternura después. Le dio una caricia en la mejilla y la atrajo hacia sí, abrazándola fuertemente. 

.  
.

\- Manuel… -empezó Martín, cuando el omega ya había dejado las cosas de la Emma en el maletero y se había despedido de Carlitos y la niña estaba esperándolo en el auto.

\- ¿Cómo tienes tan poco tino para armar un almuerzo familiar con tu pololo y no decirle a los niños? –Manuel le cuestionó, enojado, un poco por lo menos.

\- ¡No fue así cómo pasó! ¡Daniel llegó de la nada! –se excusó el alfa- ¡Y solo lo dijo! ¡Yo no quería que esto pasara!

\- Ya pasó –se resignó- solo ten más cuidado para la próxima vez. Y trata de no invitar a tu pololo cuando estés con los niños, por lo menos, hasta que la Emma se acostumbre.  


Martín asintió, con los labios en una línea recta. Manuel miró hacia su auto y se encogió de hombros.

\- Bueno –dijo- Nos vemos mañana en la tarde, cuando vayas a dejar a Carlitos. 

\- Manu. 

Martín lo detuvo, cuando Manuel ya pensaba en marcharse.

\- ¿Mmm? 

El alfa dio un par de pasos hacia adelante.

\- Que tenga un novio no significa que…

Manuel lo detuvo, con una mano sobre sus labios.

\- Está bien. Ya no estamos casados. Estamos separados –le recordó.- Tienes derecho a estar con quién quieras. –sonrió, después.

\- Lo sé, es solo que… -Martín miró hacia otro lado y cuando volvió la vista hacia aquellos ojos miel que tanto había adorado, se sintió de nuevo como un pendejo de dieciocho enamorado- No voy a quererlo, de la manera que te quiero a vos. Nunca. No podría. 

Manuel negó con la cabeza.

\- Quiérelo más que a mí, si es que esto es en serio… Te va a hacer bien. 

Martín no pudo decir palabras contra eso y Manuel se adelantó. Se alzó en puntillas para llegar a su mejilla y le dejó un beso ahí. 

\- Chao –susurró- Y saluda de mi parte a tu novio. Sigues teniendo buen gusto.

Martín sonrió mañoso y dejó ir a Manuel. Sin embargo se lo quedó mirando hasta que el auto dio vuelta en la pequeña calle del condominio, mientras la Emma le decía chao con la manito desde el vidrio de atrás.


End file.
